The present invention relates to the field of pistons for use in swashplate type compressors.
Swashplate compressors use a swashplate disposed on a shaft at an angle to translate rotational movement into linear movement of a piston. The piston movement allows for compression of a gas within the cylinder bore. In these compressors, a side load can be exerted on the piston, adding stress to the piston. The present invention provides an extra support surface for receiving a portion of the side load, thereby reducing the side load experienced by the main body of the piston.